Snow Angels
by Vampirechica12345
Summary: What starts as a snowball fight doesn't always end as a snowball fight  Zoe/Francis


Okay this is my first oneshot...well, my first _anything_ on fanfic, so please bear with me...

**In Zoe's POV**

I shivered, rubbing my arms fiercely. "Augh, I hate the cold."

Francis unwound a thick scarf from his neck, reaching over and draping it over my shoulders.

I gave him a smile. "Thanks."

He shrugged, and we continued on in silence.

The snow got thicker and thicker the farther we walked. It was getting really hard to walk.

I shivered again, adjusting the scarf so it covered more of my neck. Francis took the lead, shuffling his feet to clear the snow, so it would be easier for me to walk.

Staring at his back, I got a mischievious idea. Leaning down as quietly as possible, I scooped a handful of snow into my mitten covered hand. I packed it down, rolling it into a ball. Then I lifted my hand and took aim.

It hit him right between the shoulder blades. He whirled around and I tried to act casual. But I couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

Francis glared at me, but I could see his eyes were twinkling in amusement. He slowly leaned down, taking a handful of snow. He reeled back and tossed it at me.

I dodged out of the way. "You missed." I said, smirking.

But I hadn't noticed that he'd already formed another spherical wad of snow in his hand.

Before I could even utter a complaint, he had tossed it at me.

Next thing I knew, I had a face full of snow.

I spit out a mouthful of cold mush, glaring at him. He stuck out his tongue at me.

"Oh, you're going to get it." I growled.

He smirked. "Bring it on batty." I lunged at him, grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving him back into the snow. I leaped off of him before I could pull me down too, and darted away. I heard him get up, and turned to see him charging at me full force.

I gathered a bunch of snow in my hand as I ran, flinging it at him to try to slow his charge.

I laughed as I pegged him in the face with a snowball, sending him sprawling.

Now he was _really_ charging me!

I let out a yelp and ran as fast as I could. But soon, he was gaining on me.

Scrambling to the top of a snow-covered hill, I looked for somewhere else to run. But there was nowhere to go. And now I was trapped on top of this hill. I decided the best thing would be to turn and face him. I spun around, preparing to defend myself.

He lifted a hard packed snowball, aiming, and sending it sailing towards me. I reached forward to smack it out of the way, but missed. It hit my shoulder, hard.

I let out a gasp, and suddenly, gravity was against me. I was tipping backwards, off the edge of the hill. I flapped my arms frantically, trying to catch my balance, but it was no use. I was going down.

I saw the alarm register in Francis' eyes as I fell. He lunged forward, grabbing my arm in an attempt to pull me back to my feet. But gravity was already at work. Instead of saving me, he was falling with me. We hurtled down the side of the hill.

I scrabbled for a hold of the edge, but we were already too far down to reach it.

And then, we were landing. Not very gracefully, I might add. I landed on my face in a pile of snow. I pushed myself up by my hands, spluttering and spitting snow out of my mouth. "Augh!" I exclaimed in annoyance. I looked up and noticed Francis wiping the snow off of his face beside me.

In a flash, I had flung myself on top of him, pinning him down. I grabbed a bunch of snow and shoved it in his face.

"Hey!" he protested."Zoe!"

"_That_ is for making me fall!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"I don't care."

I promptly shoved another palm full of snow into his face, just for good measure. He spluttered, shaking his head like a dog to get the snow off of his face. I let out a laugh. I couldn't help it. He looked so hilarious!

Francis stopped shaking his head and looked up at me, and suddenly he was laughing too. We laughed hysterically, me still perched on top of him, clutching each other's shoulders for support.

I leaned forward, unable to sit upright while releasing this much oxygen. It was then that I opened my eyes and realized just how close my face was to Francis'. Almost at the same moment, he opened his eyes and saw the same thing. We stared at each other wordlessly.

_He is kind of handsome...Augh! Shut _up_ Zoe! _I thought angrily. But then I looked back into his eyes and lost my senses again. I found myself mesmerized by his gaze.

Next thing I knew I was leaning down and he was leaning forward. Then his lips were on mine and all my thoughts melted away.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. Could have been seconds, could have been minutes. It didn't matter to me.

We both pulled back at the same time, opening our eyes and staring at each other in shock. It took a minute for my brain to register what had just happened. And the fact that I had liked it. That was a biggie.

Suddenly, Francis grinned. "Wow."

I tipped my head to the side. "What?"

He blushed a bit, making my heart flutter. "You're a good kisser."

I threw my head back and laughed, in both amazing relief and amusement. I lowered my head, whispering in his ear. "You're not so bad yourself." I leaned forward again, and he puckered his lips expectantly.

I shoved a wad of snow into his mouth.

You should have seen the look on his face! His eyes went wide and he just lay there, stunned for a moment. Then he spit it out, glaring at me. "You're in for it." he said. But before he could even attempt to get me back, I kissed him.

And I can safely say that he completely forgot his plans for payback.


End file.
